


All in All a Not Too Heinous Day

by AnonymousTrashCan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Michael is pining, Pre-Squip, but not really, but theres only a little so it's not that bad, christiiiiine, i don't have any relevant tags, it's lowkey kind of gay, its me who swears honestly, jeremy is oblivious because, love her tho, oH warning there is swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousTrashCan/pseuds/AnonymousTrashCan
Summary: Michael and Jeremy both get the extra credit question on their vocabulary quiz right.Plus, they're the only ones that do.There's only one way to celebrate.





	All in All a Not Too Heinous Day

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how Michael and Jeremy both use the word heinous in the musical?
> 
> Yeah, I decided to write a one-shot about it because why the fuck not plus over-analyzing is a thing.
> 
> There's probably no meaning behind the fact that they both use the word but lol who cares.

"Alright class, I have your quizzes from last week to hand back," The English teacher, Mrs. Riley, stated in her sickly sweet voice. The class suddenly jumped up in interest.

Well, more like just the teacher’s pet, Becca, but not the point.

Before the teacher could start passing out papers, the lovely teacher’s pet had to raise her hand.

“Yes, Ms. Becca?” Mrs. Riley asked without hesitation.

“How many people got the extra credit question right?” she inquired, a look of dread on her face.

“Only two people were able to get it right. It’s okay if you didn’t; It is a word from my English Honors class after all,” The teacher answered, a gentle smile on her face. Becca nodded, the fear in her eyes only barely dwindling.

 _Jeez, she should just calm down, it’s not the end of the world if she missed the extra credit question_ , Jeremy thought to himself. Sure, he would love to get the question right but it’s not something he would be completely disappointed about if he didn’t. Besides, only two people got the question right. The likelihood of him getting the question correct was extremely low. Finally, Mrs. Riley started passing out the quizzes.

Once she got to Jeremy’s desk, she smiled. “Good work, Mr. Jeremiah.” Confused, Jeremy glanced at his quiz. He had gotten the extra credit question right. Jeremy grinned, content with himself.

“Dude!” a voice whispered loudly. Jeremy whipped around towards his best friend, Michael.

  
“What?” he asked.

  
“I got the extra credit question right!” Michael replied, a beaming smile dancing on his face with pride.

  
“So did I!” Jeremy responded, matching his friend’s grin.

  
“Holy shit, we did better than Becca,” Michael commented, surprised at his own feat.

  
“I don’t know how I got that right; I literally just guessed,” Jeremy remarked.

  
“Who didn’t! The important thing is that we totally just aced this quiz!” Michael exclaimed.

  
“Shh!” The teacher hissed, “Class is starting, boys. Save your conversations for later!”

  
Michael smiled at Jeremy, before turning around and facing the front of the room.

* * *

 

After English class, the boys met outside of the classroom.

“Okay but seriously, who the hell uses the word heinous?” Jeremy asked Michael.

“Probably extremely rich people who want to seem posh,” Michael retorted as they started walking towards their lockers to pack up for the day.

  
“Oh, dear, what a heinous day! I seem to have gotten a flat tire!” Jeremy snorted, causing Michael to light up, a light pink dust painting his cheeks.

  
“Oh, how heinous it is to have to walk all the way to the cinema instead of having my chauffeur drive me!” Michael continued, snickering.

  
The two boys burst out into laughter, clutching their chests. Soon they’re exchanging ridiculous uses of the word “heinous” as they’re walking out of the hell they call high school, heading over to Michael’s house to play a 'new' game he had gotten called “Apocalypse of the Damned” as a way to celebrate.


End file.
